Kiralia Fallen
"I've seen murder, slavery, and children's tears. I've seen it all, so if anyone deserves to complain, it's me," Kiralia Fallen is a young girl of the age 26 created for the anime television show and manga Fairy Tail. She is a fanmade character who's alias is also just Kira for simplicity. She is an S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail. Appearance Kira is a girl who stands at about 5'3''. She has long black hair that is always hanging down her back to her waist. Part of her hair in front of her left ear is also tied into a small braid. She has red eyes and tan skin. Previously, she had a scar in the form of a small line that went through her right eye which had since healed a small bit. Since then, she had been blind in her right eye until Polyusica made her a fake eye, as she did for Erza Scarlet. Also like Erza Scarlet, Kira's bust size is quite big for a girl of her age. Kira sports a somewhat dark brown kimono that hangs down to her ankles. The kimono is tied with a red or black ribbon or a much wider piece of pink silk with a floral pattern at the waist. The ribbons are always tied in a tight but floppy bow in the front of the kimono. Kira also wears either black flats or black boots that rise to her ankles depending on weather conditions. She also sometime happens to carry a katana that she uses for battling. Personality Kira's personality is somewhat dark and mysterious. She is almost never seen in Fairy Tail's guild hall, almost always making easy money on missions and sitting in her dormitory room in Fairy Hills.Though she is kind towards her friends and loyal as well, she often ignores other people she doesn't know if they happen to start speaking to her, making her out to be a very silent person. Kira is a loyal and protective of her friends and possessions, and is willing to lay down her life to protect her friends, and willing to make sacrifices for the greater good, even if they happen to be human lives, Kira is unshaken. History Kiralia Fallen was born in the year X766 on the 7th of May to her mother, Kaia Fallen and her father, Akoro Fallen. Her and her family lived in a quiet, rural town far from civilization and bustling cities named Yorokobi No Mura (Village of Joy). Her mother bears a very close resemblance to Kira herself, except that Kaia Fallen had had shorter, shoulder-length hair. Kira's father had short, dark red hair and golden eyes, from which Kira inherited none of his features. Kira was born during a time where infertility was unusually common among most women in her town. Because of this, Kira was a well-known child who was referred to as the 'Lucky Child'. Many of the townspeople helped raise her, which in turn had Kira establish many bonds with many people of her town. On April 19th in the year X769, when Kira was about three years old, Her town was destroyed by the demon dragon Acnologia from the Book Of Zeref, the legendary Black Wizard. Her father died by falling from a rooftop trying to escape, and later her mother was crushed under a crumbling brick wall. Kira was the only descendant of her town that survived the attack, only because she was rescued by the Cosmic Dragon from legend that her mother had called 'Aurora' in a story she'd read to her as a small infant. Aurora kept Kira with her and raised her for another three years of her life. The dragon taught her how to use magic to defend herself, teaching her ancient dragonslayer magic for two years. Later, however, Aurora was killed by Acnologia and Kira was left to fend for herself after escaping from where she and the dragon had lived for three years. Kira wandered into a forest close by to escape death by Acnologia. Kira survived for five days in the forest but was then captured by the 'Child Hunters' who worked for the Tower Of Heaven. Kira was transported to the Tower Of Heaven in a matter of hours and was put under an anti-magic spell that deprived her of using her dragonslayer magic during slavery. She served as a slave for four years. During that time, she befriended Flora, a young girl who was about three to four years younger than her, and also Wisp and Kaoru, who were Kira's age. During the break-out where Erza Scarlet escaped, the four also secretly escaped in another boat after Erza. Kira navigated their boat towards Port Hargeon by coincidence. The four lived together for one day on the streets of Magnolia before Kaoru and Wisp wandered off one day after waking up to no one else but each other, deciding to search for Flora and Kira, who were stealing food for themselves and their friends. Makarov Dreyar happened to walk these streets every day and quietly observed the two girls who slept in an alley, wearing just a tattered blue slave's clothes. Makarov decided to give both girls a place to stay in Fairy Hills and had Kira's eye fixed up by Porlyusica. Kira then became a member of Fairy Tail with Flora and took on jobs with her, as Flora was starting to bloom with her own magical abilities as well. Kira then passed an S-Class exam and became an S-Class wizard at age fourteen. It is later revealed that Kaoru and Wisp wandered too far and eventually joined Lamia Scale. Kira later made the acquaintance of http://fanfictioncharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_HoshidaOliver Hoshida, who attempted to befriend Kira. Kira was taken aback, as nobody in Fairy Tail had ever attempted to talk to her before. As it had become second nature, Kira turned him away, much to his disappointment. Magic And Abilities Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic '- Kiralia was taught the ancient magic of Dragon Slaying--the only form of battle known to man that can destroy a dragon. Taught the magic of an actual dragon itself, Kira learned a form of Dragon Slayer Magic known as Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic, a particular element added to the mix. Like other dragonslayers, Kira can replenish her power in magic by consuming her element. Kira consumes Moonlight and Sunlight to do this. Kira is also immune to any attacks that are the same as hers, or any magic that wields cosmic power. '''Cosmic Dragon's Roar '- (Uchuryu no Hoko) Kiralia gather energy and magic into her mouth and spews cosmic magic forcefully at the target, '''Cosmic Dragon's Wing Attack - (Uchuryu no Yokugeki) Kiralia uses large ropes of cosmic power and swings them at the target. 'Cosmic Dragon's Iron Fist '- (Uchuryu no Tekken) Kiralia uses magic to power a forceful punch to the target. 'Cosmic Dragon's Nebula Crash '- Kiralia waves her hand in the direction of where she wants. She then creates a sphere that blasts away anything it touches or comes close to touching. This spell happens to consume a lot of Kira's magic power, however, so she does not use it often.